


An Eternal Love

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Published: 04-15-11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is an unstopable force that not even eternity can stop. Gabriel waits for the return of his lover as the centuries pass him by. When Dean does finally return, it is not as they expected or wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> As gently as possible Gabriel caressed Dean's face, mesmerizing every single detail of the man he loved. Wishing with everything in his being that he could stop this. That he could make Dean young again and free of the disease that was killing his love but Dean had asked him not to. Saying that he simply wanted to live a normal mortal life with his archangel turned trickster mate. Which meant dying a mortal death. Sure Dean was now a hundred and five but Gabriel could have kept him going forever. Ageless and perfect. Forever with Gabriel but Dean had refused it, simply saying that eternity wasn't for him. A fact that hurt Gabriel deeply as once again he was losing his love just as he had eons ago with Lucifer and Michael during the Fall. Now the two of them resided in Hell, locked in the cage for eternity. And now Dean would be gone, leaving him alone again.

As gently as possible Gabriel caressed Dean's face, mesmerizing every single detail of the man he loved. Wishing with everything in his being that he could stop this. That he could make Dean young again and free of the disease that was killing his love but Dean had asked him not to. Saying that he simply wanted to live a normal mortal life with his archangel turned trickster mate. Which meant dying a mortal death. Sure Dean was now a hundred and five but Gabriel could have kept him going forever. Ageless and perfect. Forever with Gabriel but Dean had refused it, simply saying that eternity wasn't for him. A fact that hurt Gabriel deeply as once again he was losing his love just as he had eons ago with Lucifer and Michael during the Fall. Now the two of them resided in Hell, locked in the cage for eternity. And now Dean would be gone, leaving him alone again.

Gabriel wasn't sure how he would stand it, to be so alone. Even his 'friends' were gone, killed by Lucifer the same day that Lucifer had killed him. His Father had brought him back all over and Gabriel had immediately gone to Dean's side. After their 'reunion', Dean had told him everything that had happened since his death. And while Gabriel mourned for his brothers, he was happy that it was over. Gabriel was disgusted by Sam and Castiel, soul or no soul Sam should have gone immediately to Dean just as he had upon returning. After everything Dean had sacrificed for his brother, it was truly disgusting how little regard Sam had for him.

As for Castiel. Well, it showed that all of his brothers were dicks instead of Castiel being the exception as he had thought. To do all that to Dean after everything was..there wasn't words to describe it and Gabriel would have 'words' with his brother about endangering his mate. And he did. Told Castiel that Father had brought him back and given him free reign to do whatever he wanted and that if Castiel came continent distance of Dean again, Gabriel would kill him and with Father's upgrade, no weapons would be able to stop him. Castiel tried to demand to see Dean but Gabriel refused until finally Dean asked to be allowed to see him one last time. Castiel was overjoyed, believing that Dean would sort Gabriel out and forgive him. But Dean had looked at Castiel.

"You used Sam and I to trick Raphael, you put my brother in danger...We would have helped you if you but asked. Because of you several people are dead...A man that was childlike and interesting is dead because of your little game...I never want to see you again and if I do, I won;t stop him from killing you." With that Dean turned away and left, Castiel just stood there stunned and in that moment Gabriel saw that Castiel was in love with Dean but had not acted on it. Believing his duty to Heaven mattered more than Dean. That caused Gabriel to slam Castiel against the wall.

"Stay away from him or face my wrath."Then he banished Castiel from his presence and never allowed Castiel to return anywhere near Dean, Sam or Bobby again. The years had past in bliss and Gabriel had even given birth to four eggs, Daniel, Joshua, Mary and Hope. They settled down for a 'normal' life while ironically the brother who had so wanted normal that he had forced his brother into, Sam continued to hunt til he was killed at forty one. Dean mourned but didn't do anything about it. As Sam was no longer his life, he had a family now that mattered to him and who loved him just as much as he did. Something he had never had before. Now...

Now Dean lay dying and Gabriel sat mourning even though Dean was not yet dead. As a matter of fact, he was grabbing Gabriel's hand as hard as he could which sadly was not hard at all. Gabriel looked down at Dean, who looked at him as sternly as possible then spoke." I want you to keep my soul with you...I don't want to go to Heaven and relive happy memories again for all eternity. I want to be in your presence...I don't want to be alone..I hate to be alone...You made me happier then every other person in my life combine...Save for our children...You look after going off in your grief..Hope is only four...She'll need you. I know your other children didn't need you but ours do, Gabe and you will remember were created and raised in love, that can't go away just because I die and...this is really chick flick but I love and trust in you. You can be there for them while mourning for me." Gabriel looked at him and silently agreed to all, actually happy about keeping Dean's sou with him. And he wouldn't abandon their children. The last part of Dean he would have.

Dean Michael Winchester, the Righteous Man, died at his husband-mate's side, surrounded by the love of their children. He would be remembered forever thanks to the Winchester and Chuck Gospels. Introduced into the bible a mere five years after his death thanks to Gabriel. The world learned of the existence of magic, demons and angels the same year and reacted with war. While turning Dean into a new Messiah, a cause to rally around. The human that had defied Heaven and Hell and won. Dean was revered. Gabriel didn't notice any of it though as he gathered all his children to him and not just the ones he had with his mate but all of them. He spent most of his time with them but he also sat with the beautiful crystal he had placed Dean's soul in. The crystal was housed in the Impala, Dean's pride and joy until the birth of their children.

Time past, thousands of years actually and Gabriel began to pay attention to the world finally. Especially when they began to branch out into the stars. He even had more children as Gabriel Tam who caused quite a bit of chaos to the human government. Following after their old man, they managed to topple it. Hilarious. The first time that he had laughed, found enjoyment in anything since losing Dean. Gabriel laid 'claim' to a planet, made it seem uninhabitable but was actually a paradise that rivaled Eden. He told all of the children about it and they told their children and so on so that they all knew of a 'refuge' they could go to rest.

It was there that everything changed, it was there that Gabriel was both destroyed and reborn in an entirely new way. For it was there that he lost everything and gained everything back.

The End?


End file.
